Funds are requested to support the participation of U.S. scientists in a meeting entitled "Integrating Metabolism and Genomics (IMAGE)," sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology. This meeting, to be held in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, April 30 - May 3, 2004, will bring together the wide array of groups now studying microbial physiology including theoreticians, informaticians, mathematicians and engineers as well as the genetics, molecular biology and biochemistry communities. There is no other meeting designed for this cross-section of interests. While the conference will be international in scope and will feature the leading scientists in the field, a number of mechanisms have been designed that should ensure the maximal possible participation of young investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. Careful thought has been given to the choice of the site and design of the program so that the participants will be able to enjoy the type of opportunities for informal discussions and interactions that are normally found only at smaller meetings such as Gordon Conferences.